Love's A Felony
by SeetheLight95
Summary: Not related to CR movie. Jemi pairing is ensured, series moved from my Youtube channel. Give it a chance, please! SUMMARY: Circumstances change when the cop finds himself falling for the criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Written in youtube D-box style, don't hate me, please... Review!

* * *

><p>~At the office~<p>

Joe-*props his legs up.*Now what?

Miley-*Passes by with a thick folder in her hands*This is WHAT.

Joe-*picks up the folder, opening it gently and coming across a certain picture.*Ugh,now?

Miley-Yes.*points to the chief's office*Good luck.

Joe-Uh huh.*enters*Sir?

Chief-Good,.

Joe-You wanted to tell me something or are we...Mingeling?*raises eyebrow*

Chief-*Huffs*Yeah right.*Picks up the photo*THIS is what I wanted to talk about.

Joe-*Groans*

Chief-Someone payed for HIS release and that someone is believed to be...*Shows the other picture of a young woman crossing the street with a briefcase*this girl's obviously in charge right now,due to the fact that she's responsible for four other robberies.

Joe-Of?

Chief-Over 50,000 dollars worth of money. She's gone crazy.*Shakes his head*

Joe-*Sits up*But sir,WHY am I here?*Confused*

Chief-I'm putting you on this one.

Joe-*Eyes widen*

Chief-No is _your_ assignment now get your team and get right on it! No whining!*points to the door*

Joe-Fine. Deadline?

Chief-You don't have one as of yet,first get a lead one what they're planning now.

Joe-Right away,Chief.*Leaves*

Chief-*Looks down at the photo*Sylvester..*Sighs*Dear brother,why have you chosen this?

~Outside~

Nick-HELL YEAH!*Slams the paper down*

Miley-Nick?WTF?

Nick-Miles...who says 'WTF' instead of the real thing?

Miley- Shh! here comes Joe.*Stands up*What's our assignment?

Joe-We're on the Sylvester case again.

Nick-*slumps abit*Wasn't he already in some prison?

Joe-Apparently the guards can't be trusted...a girl working for him bailed him out.

Nick-Aw,that sucks.

Joe-*sips his water*Miley,you're on communication and data.

Miley-*Nods sternly*

Joe-Nick...*Looks at him*You can roam for extra information.

Miley-What about you?*Grimaces*Please don't tell me you're on field again.

Joe-I don't have a choice.*Picks up his gun,putting it in his pocket*Guess I better go find out exactly HOW he was freed.*Looks at him again*Please do NOT screw up anything.

Nick-Fine!*frowns*

Miley-*Giggles*

~The condo~

Demi-*Steps out from the elevator*Mark,shut the hell up already!

Mark-Why?

Demi-THIS*gestures to the room*Is serious- we mess up,we die.*walks*

Mark-You're too bossy ever since Sylvester put you in charge of some things and-

Demi-*Glares;hissing*Don't go there.

Mark-Fine.*Blinks fast*Let's just get his information and leave this old place gives me the creeps.

Demi-Shut up.*Walks upstairs*

~Outside the building~

Joe-*Gets out of the car;speaks into his walkie talkie*Nick,you there?

Nick-*Makes a static noise*Copy that.*Another static noise*

Joe-*Sighs* enough with the effects,okay?*Opens the door,*

Nick-Pardon me.*Looks at the papers in front of him.*His condo was on the top floor.

Joe-Rich guy,gee,what a surprise.

Nick-*snickers*Be careful Louise.

Joe-*Turns off the talkie*He's so stupid,*Walks into the elevator and presses the button*

~With Demi~  
>Demi-*Breaks open the vase to reveal a key inside of it.*Wow.*Picks it up.*He left it in the most OBVIOUS spot ever.<p>

Mark-Yeah,because EVERYONE breaks vases for evidence*Sarcastic*

Demi-Why are you here?*Raises eyebrows*You're useless.

Mark-Not true,I have skills.

Demi-Like?

Mark-*Hears the elevator ding*Like knowing when to run away before getting caught by the FBI.*Smirks and jumps out the window,carefully landing on the fire escape*

Demi-MARK.*Hears the elevator doors open*(CRAP)

Joe-*Looks up and sees her,automatically bringing his gun out from his pocket.*Stay where you are,Miss.*Steps closer*

Demi-*Rolls her eyes*You're a stupid agent,aren't you?

Joe-*Taken back abit by her tone*Hand over the key.

Demi-What key?

Joe-*Smiles*The one in your hand.

Demi-*Nods*Well done, but you forgot something VERY important.

Joe-And that is?(She's toying with me,she's trying to change the subject so she can escape.)

Demi-I'm...*Steps close to him,inches away from the gun*A girl. You wouldn't shoot a girl now,would you?

Joe-Given the circumstances,probably not.

Demi-*Puts her hand on the gun,lowering it and leaning in about an inch or two away from his face.*You shouldn't judge me,dear one.*Smirks*(I have this one in the bag,he's losing his train of thought)*Places her lips to his*

Joe-*Drops the gun in pure astonishment*(GOD.)

Demi-*Slides the gun across the room using her leg,after that she kisses him harder*(Alright,game's over.)*Swings her leg,tripping him in the process,straightens herself up*Stupid jackass.*Leaves through the window*

Joe-*Just sitting there,trying to process what had just occurred.*Uh..(What just happened?I close my eyes and stand up,I let her distract me,I lost the key to whatever it has to do with, chief's going to let me have it,bad.)*Picks up his gun and looks around one last time before punching the wall.*(Crap,that was some kiss.)


	2. Chapter 2

Mark-Did you get the key?*Starts the car.*

Demi-(Ass.) Yeah I got it.*Shows him the key.*

Mark-*Drives away laughing.*Did the poor princess get all touchy touchy with the cop?

Demi-*grinds her teeth*.

Mark-*Makes a kissy face and cracks up.*

Demi-*In an instant she had his neck in her hand,*Shut the hell up before I choke you.*Tightens her grip*

Mark-*Eyes widen.*Are you crazy?I'm DRIVING!

Demi-*Squeezes tighter.*Don't care.. got it?Because now you know I'm not joking.*Punches his arm hard.*

Mark-*Winces.*Jesus.*Coughs.*

~With Nick~

Nick-*Hides behind a pillar.*

Guard-INTRUDER!

Nick-*Eyes widen*Crap.*Runs into the street and hails a taxi. Gets in and throws 20 bucks at him.*Police station or-*hears shooting.*ANYWHERE but HERE!

Taxi-*Drives away breaking all speed limits.*

Nick- that was a close one.

Taxi-Where to?

Nick-Police station at 44th street.

~With Miley~

Miley-How'd it go,Joe?You look pissed.

Joe-I am.*slumps in his chair.*

Nick-*Walks in.*Hey guys.

Miley- What'd you find?

Nick-*Sighs and runs his hands through his hair.*Nothing.I think..*Swallows.*I'm going to have to go undercover.

Joe-No.

Nick-We have no other option. We don't even have a clue what this dude is after!

Joe-We know what happened last time.

Nick-Doesn't matter,this is completely different.

Miley-No! You almost died last time we went in undercover.

Nick-So?

Joe-So the point is you aren't doing this.

Nick-*Jaw tightens.*Yes I am.

Joe-You'll die.

Nick-Who cares?

Joe-Everyone does and you're my brother,my YOUNGER brother. You aren't going.

Nick-I'll just ask the chief himself then.*Walks into the other office.*

Miley-NICK.

Joe-*Looks away.*

Miley-Well...What happened to YOU?

Joe-she kissed me.

Miley-Who?*Confused.*

Joe-The one working for Sylvester! she got this key that's obviously important.

Miley-Key?

Joe-Yeah,*Turns and looks at her.*You know something about it?

Miley-Was this key,gold perhaps?*Frustrated*

Joe-Yes...

Miley-God,you are stupid!*Groans.*Sylvester has a key to the bank, must've been the key!

Joe-But wouldn't we have already taken it last time he was arrested?

Miley-He hid it and gave us a falsie.

Joe- all that money they can-

Miley-Get whatever connection or weapon they want.

~With Selena~

Selena-So,Nicole,tell me something about you.

Nicole-*Looks at her suspicious.*Why do you wanna know?

Selena-Because I have this habit of knowing something about the person before I befriend them.*Takes her book from shelf*

Nicole-I'm your neighbor,there.*Smiles*

Selena-*Sighs shaking her head.* Why haven't I seen your dad around?Your mom always hangs with my parents..

Nicole-He's a...Gone?He divorced my mom.

Selena-But your mom said-

Nicole-Enought about me,what about you?Any boyfriends?

Selena-No,but I had this high school sweetheart...

Nicole-Name?

Selena-*Blushes*Nick...But that doesn't matter,it was about three years ago.

Nicole-*Mouths:Wow*And where is this Nick...Now?

~With Demi~

Sylvester-*Turns in his chair.*

Demi-I did what you wanted. Now you uphold your side of the bargain.

Sylvester-*Laughs manically.*Dearest Demi. You aren't done just yet.

Demi-*Red with anger,slams her fist against his desk*FUCK. You said all I had to do was get the key!NOW DO WHAT YOU SAID.

Sylvester-*Shakes his head.*.Don't talk to me that way,darling.I won't do anything to your precious wager.

Demi-*Swallows*Now what's next?I just need to get this over with.

Sylvester-Get the manilla envelope that contains codes to the bank's computers.

Demi-Fine.*Shrugs off a guard.*Where to?

Sylvester-Cecil can tell you that.*Turns around*

Demi-*Knows that is the sign to leave,walks out fuming.*


End file.
